Psych Episode Creation Idea
by LaurenWhale123
Summary: Shawn and Gus get involved with ANOTHER crime scene and attempt to figure everything out, who did what and what had really happened.


As Shawn entered the office, Gus was quietly waiting for Shawn at his desk.

"Shawn, where have you been?" Questioned Gus.

"Well, I was walking by this house and I saw the police investigating a crime scene, we need to get in there and do some investigating! We can get the information from Lassiter and Jules!"

"No Shawn, we will not get involved again!"

Shawn then left the office and went to Gus' car to wait for Gus.

A little while later, Gus came to the car with a disappointed look. "You're right Shawn, we need the money and the experience."

"Exactly, Gus, we need to figure out who this person was and who killed him. By the looks of it, I'm fairly certain it was…. murder."

"Shawn, not everything is murder," Gus responded.

Shawn and Gus gets to the crime scene and cross the "Do Not Cross" sign.

"What are you doing? Get back to the other side of the sign!" Said a cop guarding the scene.

"Hello, my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Hummingbird Saltalamacchia. I am a psychic with the Santa Barbara Police. Do you have any information on what happened here?"

"Well, it looks like there was someone who had committed suicide," stated the cop standing outside of the scene.

Shawn sees something that indicated that it was not just suicide but… murder.

Shawn and Gus were then about to leave the scene but then they came across Lassi and Jules.

"Shawn, why are you here? We didn't call you about this case. We don't need you!" said Lassi with an angry tone.

"My psychic senses were going bezerk, it was telling me that there was a crime and I wasn't about to just leave it alone. Anyways, we were just on our way out now," replied Shawn.

"We'll call you if we need you," stated Jules.

Shawn and Gus walk away. "We're not giving up on this yet."

"Shawn, they don't want us on this case."

"No, Gus, they want us to, they're just using reverse psychology to get us to solve it."

After Shawn and Gus got to the Santa Barbara Police Department, Chief called out on Shawn, "Shawn, I need you to work on a case. I have a feeling that Lassi and Jules doesn't have it all under control."

"I agree, can I get some of the information on this person?" Replied Shawn.

"Lassi and Jules has all of the info you will need."

"They won't give it to us unless you tell them that we are on the case," cried Gus.

Shawn then walks the other way towards the interrogation room to question the witness that saw everything. By the time Shawn and Gus got to the room, the witness looked upset. Shawn looked at everything on the witness; scars, tattoos, piercings, etc.

"Hello my name is Shawn Spencer and I am a psychic. I think that I can help you."

"I guess so, wait, you're a psychic?" the witness expressed. "My name is Alex, I ruin everything I touch or go near, even people. I need help!"

Shawn moves back and reaches for the door.

"Wait, I thought that you said that you could help me!"

"Yeah… about that…" Shawn came closer to Alex. "So, what's your deal?"

"Will you break this curse?" remarked Alex.

Shawn walks out of the room and meets with Gus. They then discuss the situation and of course Gus believes it but Shawn doesn't.

By the time Shawn figured out that it wasn't a curse, another bad thing came into play. Another person Alex was around the majority of his time with just got into a bad car accident. Now there was not only one death, but two.

"This is a curse, Shawn!"

"Okay, okay, we need more information. Hmm…" replied Shawn

"Do you have any ideas because I'm baffled. I don't even know where to start!" Questioned Gus.

Shawn and Gus start to walk away and head to the car (The blueberry) but then something stops them from doing so.

Jules and Lassie were calling their names so that they would go back to talk to them about what they had found out. Shawn then comes up with a lie so that they don't go and get involved in their little investigation.

"He just told us that he had closed his eyes for a few minutes but when he had woken up, he was already murdered, and there was blood everywhere!" Smirked Shawn.

"I heard the same thing!" Inquired Gus. Silence grew across the office, not even a sound was made.

... To Be Continued ...


End file.
